The Mighty Jinjonator
The Mighty Jinjonator is a god-like Jinjo who deals the final blow to Gruntilda at the end of Banjo Kazooie. Banjo-Kazooie Upon Gruntilda's near defeat by Banjo and Kazooie, she summons a magical force field to deflect all remaining attacks. During this time, four statues of Jinjos appear from each corner of the battlefield, standing upon a pedestal with a hole. Once firing approximately three eggs into the pedestal's hole, the Jinjo statue will awaken, revealing a colored Jinjo. At this time, the four Jinjos are Purple, Yellow, Green and Orange. Once awakened, the Jinjo will fly into Gruntilda, damaging her. As all four Jinjos are awakened and attack Gruntilda, one final large Jinjo statue will arise from the ground. He calls himself "The Mighty Jinjonator" requesting you activate him. Being substantially larger than the previous Jinjo Statues, the pedestal on which he stands is characterized with four holes which you need to shoot six eggs in each hole to activate, and due to Gruntilda's attacks always going right through the Jinjonator, and she is always attacking, the Jinjonator is very hard to activate. Once activated, a giant Blue Jinjo will emerge from the statue with glowing Red Eyes. Each of the varied colors of Jinjo (purple, orange, green and yellow, respectively) will fly into the Giant Blue Jinjo, absorbing them on impact. The Mighty Jinjonator will proceed to circling around Banjo like a normal Jinjo before ramming into Gruntilda multiple times. As she is struck, explosions of the Jinjo colors will erupt on impact with Gruntilda. The Mighty Jinjonator continues to pound into Gruntilda while she claims her strength will allow her to withstand the Jinjonator's attacks. As the battery continues, The Mighty Jinjonator will stop before the witch and bellow one final word: "Jinjo". Gruntilda now shows fear towards him. As the word is carried out, The Mighty Jinjonator finishes the assault with one final smash into the now helpless Gruntilda. As she falls from the tower, she casts one final spell at Banjo, which misses (in the beta, it hits Banjo and there was a mini game for Tooty to find the extra Mumbo tokens). She lands at the base of Spiral Mountain, her impact creating a hole which is sealed by a boulder fallen from the castle's peak. Gruntilda attempts to move the rock and escape, and summons Klungo to her aid. He attempts to move the rock, unsuccessfully, until the start of Banjo-Tooie. Strategy Having trouble? Heres a tip: Stock up on golden feathers. If you think you can't dodge a fireball, use one. Remember, use golden feathers on the Homing spell! Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The Might Jinjonator reappears after a 21-year absence in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, serving as Banjo & Kazooie's Final Smash. He attacks the opponent similarly to how he attacked Gruntilda during the events of Banjo-Kazooie, and is shown attacking King K. Rool in the duo's trailer, which ends with K. Rool meeting the same fate Gruntilda met at the end of the original game. Trivia *In Banjo-Kazooie, the Mighty Jinjonator is said to be ruler of all Jinjos. However, in Banjo-Tooie, King Jingaling is given the title of ruler of the Jinjos, so perhaps the Jinjonator is the god of all Jinjos. *Even though the Mighty Jinjonator is a statue, when it speaks, the face-image for it is that of a Blue Jinjo. He also excludes the red eyes, possibly to avoid spoiling his actual appearance. *"The Jinjonator" is a play on "The Terminator". Gallery Jinjonator_(Super_Smash_Bros._Ultimate)_(2).png|Jinjos, assemble! Jinjonator_(Super_Smash_Bros._Ultimate)_(3).png|King K. Rool is taking some heavy damage. The Mighty Jinjonator Spirit Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.png|Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category: Jinjos Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Trivia Category:One Appearance